Chi-Chi, Goku, and the Bo Peeps
by Aristocrat Writer
Summary: Goku and Tien get a new training partner while Chi-Chi gets a maid who evolves into her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Goku was farming while Chi-Chi stood in the background, her hands against her hips. She was wearing a pink cheongsam with a small white jacket along with a matching bracelet and dress shoes.

"We're gonna be late Goku," Chi-Chi said with a frown. "We need to have another five yams before sundown if that pie is gonna be finished for dinner."

"I'm trying Chi-Chi," Goku said. "Just give me a little more time."

Just then Tien and two dress wearing individuals flew over to the Son House. Tien waived at Chi-Chi, who greeted him in return as she continuously eyed the dress wearers. One of them, a woman, had brown hair and was wearing a blue dress with dark blue high heels. The other, a man, had brown hair that was darker and was wearing a red version of the woman's dress with dark red high heels.

"What's taking so long, Goku?" Tien asked.

"Chi-Chi's making me look for yams," Goku replied, looking at the other two. "Hi End and Justin."

"Goku," Chi-Chi said, pointing at the pair, "you know these two?"

"Yeah. End's my training partner. Her friend is supposed to be your new butler or something."

End flew next to Chi-Chi.

"Good day, Mrs. Son Goku," End said, shaking her hand. "My friend Justin and I are Bo Peeps. We're a group of people who have decided to surround ourselves with sheep while performing civic duties. Justin has signed an agreement to do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Um,,,is that so?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Justin.

"I believe that the wife of the man who's saved the Earth repeatedly deserves at least a maid and errand boy," Justin replied.

Chi-Chi turned her eyes back to End.

"So he'll do whatever chores I ask as long as you're with Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, to which End nodded her head.

Chi-Chi walked over to Justin and lifted him over her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me," Chi-Chi said. "Have fun with Goku."

Goku, End, and Tien flew away and traveled to an empty parking lot next to an abandoned building. End took a fighting stance and Tien rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" End asked.

"You sure it was a good idea to leave Justin with Chi-Chi?" Tien asked.

"From what I've been told, she hates that Goku doesn't do what she wants him to do now she has someone that will do anything she wants him to. What's the problem?"

"I just don't want him to get mad at us if she does something outlandish."

"You worry too much. I bet a match would take your mind off that."

End fired several energy blasts at Tien, who dodged them and lunged toward her. She moved out of the way and kicked him in the shoulder. Tien punched her in the leg and threw himself into her, the pair falling down. End threw Tien off of her and fired several

more ki blasts than before, the beams creating a wall in merging together. Tien blocked the beams but was kicked in the back by End, falling to the ground while End sped behind him. Tien places his hands in front of his face as though to block an incoming attack from End, who instead placed her hand out for Tien to take while he moved from the ground to stand up.

"That wasn't bad," Tien told End. "I should have guessed those beams were a diversion."

"You caught me during that too," End replied.

"So when's my turn?" Goku asked.

"Promise you won't use any of your 9999 transformations and we can go right now."

"I don't have that many forms. It's probably closer to 9998."

Meanwhile, Justin was doing laundry in the Son House's kitchen. Chi-Chi was observing him and smiling.

"You found the yams fast, you made up the beds, color me impressed," Chi-Chi said.

"Anything to help out Goku's family," Justin said.

"You know I was thinking. Since all of the chores are done, how about we go to the mall?"

"You want to hang out?"

Justin said that with his mouth open as wide as possible, Chi-Chi nodding her head.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Justin said.

"We'd probably have to get you a different outfit though," Chi-Chi said. "It kinda reminds me of Halloween."

"My House is far from here so I can't change."

"Don't worry. You can borrow something of mine."

"But I'm much taller than you. I don't think you have anything that could fit me."

"I could always look."

Chi-Chi walked out of the room, going into her closet while Justin stood in the kitchen. She called his name for him to come up and he complied, walking to her room and being handed a black gown.

"Thank you," Justin said as he looked at it.

"This might sound odd but I've got some shoes that are a little too big that match with that and this flower I've been meaning to put in something," Chi-Chi said while smiling. "I guess what I'm asking is...can I dress you?"

"Okay."

"Close the room door."

Tien, End, and Goku engaged in a three person match that left them with little room to look at anything around them that wasn't one of the other combatants in the match. Roughly three blocks away from the pair, hidden by some branches, the wizard Babiddi observed the three with a feint chuckle. Standing on the side of him was a black haired tall woman with green sunglasses and a matching dress with an "M" on her forehead. Elsewhere, Chi-Chi and Justin were exiting a mall, Justin now wearing a black sleeveless Chinese dress with matching heels. The two were carrying bags and walking at an even pace before Justin eyed Chi-Chi.

"I'll make sure to hang your clothes up when we get back to the house," Justin said.

Chi-Chi placed her hand on Justin's shoulder and smiled.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship," Chi-Chi said.


	2. Chapter 2

End, Tien, and Goku flew to the Kame House roughly in the early evening, landing on the doorstep while Goku knocked. Chi-Chi answered the door, Justin standing behind her with his hands placed together and an inviting expression. End looked at him with widened eyes and turned to Chi-Chi.

"I see you've been doing some...remodeling of my partner's wardrobe," End said with a smirk.

"I had to wear something different if I was going in the mall and not expecting to get stared at," Justin replied.

"Personally I'd ignore whatever looks I was given as long as I was having a good time."

"That's you."

End lifted Justin over her shoulder and moved away from the porch.

"I'll bring him back tomorrow in the afternoon," End said, ascending to the sky.

"Put me down," Justin said, to which End released him from her grip. "That was embarrassing."

"I'll have to write you an apology first thing when we get home. By the way, where's your uniform?"

"Chi-Chi has it. She's cleaning it."

"Or probably trying to fiddle with it for a night to see what makes us tick."

"I doubt it."

"You're a little too trusting of a woman you just met. Someone gives you a dress and now they have your complete confidence."

"I just don't see her doing that."

Tien was flying by himself when he started to hear a loud sound of energy blasts coming from behind him, jumping out of the way and thus avoiding the wall of beams when they reached where he had been. Babiddi flew down to stand in front of Tien, rubbing his hands together while the latter looked at him with confusion.

"Who are you?" Tien asked.

"You don't know me?" Babidi said with a frown. "I'll have you know I'm the one that brought Buu back when he destroyed Earth."

Tien looked with widened eyes and fired at Babidi, emitting a large wave of smoke while Tien backed away from the aftermath of his attack. The woman in the green dress moved over to Tien and placed her hands to her stomach. Without touching Tien, the latter felt himself pushed against the ground.

"So you're the wizard's enforcer," a recovering Tien said. "I don't know what magic tricks you have but they won't work on me."

Tien flew away at his fastest speed, only for the woman to fly next to him without even looking at him. Tien stared at her with surprise and was struck in the face by a tree branch, falling once more. His fall was broken by the woman, who grabbed him by his shoulders and continued to look away from him.

"Stay away from Justin and End or death will follow you," she warned, vanishing in front of him.

The following morning, Justin and End awoke, sharing a bed with a boy with long dark brown hair. The three were all wearing the same pajamas, that of a red collared shirt with matching pants.

"Justin's getting ready to go see his new mom," End said with a laugh, looking at the boy.

"Don't listen to her Jordan," Justin replied. "Chi-Chi is just a nice lady that I'm currently the maid of."

"If you say so. Jordan's gonna have a new mom too since you're brothers after all."

Justin removed his pajamas to wear the black dress Chi-Chi had given him, which he placed on the bed. At that moment he was only wearing a white bra and pair of panties while End had already changed into her uniform. She pulled the elastic strap of Justin's panties, causing them to strike him with force just above his butt. He turned to look at her and she closed her eyes while chuckling. Jordan joined End in laughing.

"Oh relax," End said. "I bet if I was Chi-Chi you'd laugh."

"Are you ready to go?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Just waiting for you to get dressed."

Justin got dressed and flew with End to the Son House, Tien standing outside with Goku who was scratching his head as though he was confused. End flew down and shaked hands with Tien, who had a frown on his face.

"What happened to you?" End asked.

"A woman warned me to stay away from Justin and yourself," Tien recounted. "She was with Babidi, Buu's ally the first time we met him."

"Did she have long black hair?"

"Yes. And an 'M' on her forehead."

"Sounds like Katrina, but why would she be working with that guy?"

"I don't know but we better watch our backs. That lady's powers were unnerving to say the least."

"I bet we could beat her if we all teamed up," Goku said. "But let's try to just have another good day of training."

Chi-Chi walked outside at that moment, placing her hands to her hip while smiling.

"Well hello End," Chi-Chi said, turning her eyes to Justin. "I see you brought my new friend over."

"That's right," End replied. "I'll leave him to you."

End rose to the sky, Goku and Tien following suit and the three flying away. Justin and Chi-Chi subsequently exchanged pleasantries.

"I've been thinking," Chi-Chi said. "How about we train too?"

"No offense," Justin said, "but hasn't it been years since you entered a tournament?"

"That doesn't mean I can't fight. How about we go a round?"

"Sure, but let me change into my uniform. I'd hate to get something you made for me dirty."

Chi-Chi complied, the two walking back into her house and the latter giving him back his uniform. He put it on in front of her and folded the dress before the two walked back outside and took fighting stances. Chi-Chi launched a barrage of punches that Justin blocked before one of them landed, causing him to fall back.

"You can quit pretending that hurt you," Chi-Chi said with a smirk. "I know I'm nowhere near as strong as Tien, let alone as Goku."

"It still hurt," Justin replied.

"Well now it's your turn to strike."

Justin threw his left leg toward Chi-Chi, the red pump clad foot of his unable to land a strike against Chi-Chi through the flurry.

"That's enough,"Justin said, panting.

"You sure you're a fighter?" Chi-Chi said with a laugh. "You sure got tired very quickly."

"That's because my legs are stronger than my arms."

"Well it was still fun. We should do it again sometime."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't want Goku mad at me in the event you get hurt."

"Justin, Goku is my husband, not my dad. I'll decide how much I fight. Is that clear?"

Justin nodded his head and the two walked back inside the Son House.


	3. Chapter 3

End placed her hands to her face while facing Tien, the latter scratching his head and Goku laughing while looking at the former.

"What's with the pose?" Tien asked.

"Just waiting for your Solar Flare," End said with a smile.

"I only use it during a fight, not to start one."

"Just being on the safe side," End replied while taking her hands down.

Goku charged his energy and turned into a Super Saiyan, Tien looking indifferent while End grabbed a part of her dress and her eyes widened.

"I thought you weren't gonna transform while I was with you?" End asked.

"Tien wanted to practice with this form," Goku said, winking at End. "Don't worry. I'll turn back when we fight."

Tien rushed toward Goku and the two exchanged punches, Goku teleporting behind Tien and kicking him away. Tien recovered from the attack as his feet touched the ground and fired several ki blasts, Goku getting struck by one and smirking afterward.

"You know you let me hit you that time," Tien said.

"Don't be so assuming," Goku replied. "I dodged as best I could. You're really fast."

Tien smiled and looked over to End, who was observing the match.

"End, would you be up for a double team against Goku?" Tien asked.

"If he turns his hair black, sure," End said.

"I know you only wanted to fight him when he's not transformed but we might be evenly matched with him if he team up."

"I respectfully decline."

Tien then rushed toward Goku in a continuation of their fight. He fired a Kamehameha wave, the blue beam racing toward Goku at a speed that would have made it invisible if not for its bright color. Goku blocked the beam and soon after deflected it into the sky, running over to Tien and landing a punch against his chest that sent Tien flying into a tree. Tien's landing into the tree emitted a dark smoke that was large enough to consume him and propel End to fly over to it.

"Tien," End shouted his name.

"I'm fine," Tien said with a smile while wiping away blood.

"You're hurt."

"Sort of, but that's never stopped me from training before."

End charged her energy and rushed toward Goku, the latter looking at her with a shocked expression while dodging her fists. End landed a punch and Goku smiled while her fist was in his cheek.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Goku said.

Meanwhile at the Son House, Justin was cleaning the floor while Chi-Chi observed him, the latter noticing her home phone was ringing and leaving the room to answer it.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi said in answering the phone.

"Yes ma'am," an elderly man said on the other end. "I'm presuming this is Chi-Chi."

"It is."

"Well my name is James. From what End told me, my grandson Justin is working for you as a maid."

"That's true. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I just wanted to make sure he's been doing what he signed up for. I told him to not give you any backtalk and be respectful at all times."

"Is that so? Well he's been that and more. I couldn't have asked for a better maid. I can see he comes from a great family."

"Why thank you and if he does anything you don't like, don't be afraid to call."

Chi-Chi hung up on him with a smile and walked back into the kitchen, where Justin had finished the floors and was doing the dishes. He was wearing yellow gloves over his hands and placed an apron over his dress. Chi-Chi could not help but smile at the sight, making her presence known by purposely stepping louder before standing by him while he cleaned the dishes.

"That was your grandpa," Chi-Chi said. "He wanted to know how you were doing."

"I hope I'm not being unimpressive," Justin replied.

Chi-Chi laughed.

"What a formal talker you are," she said. "I told him nothing but good things about you. I've been really impressed by the last two days."

"Thank you. That's a relief."

"You know, I've been wondering...is End your girlfriend?"

"No, no, no. We're just partners."

"But how did this 'Bo Peep' thing start?"

"Since she came to Earth, we've been wearing similar outfits. The first outfit from Earth she ever had was scanning one that I was wearing. We just decided we should dress the same most of the time and do good things while looking good."

"Are there any other Bo Peeps?"

"Yes. My younger brother and these two women that I know. They got into it for different reasons."

"Any former members?"

"This one lady that End was in love with."

"Wow...I can imagine her leaving must have been hard for End."

"She's come a long way. End usually only ever mentions her when we see her."

Justin continued washing the dishes and Chi-Chi went over to the table, placing her arms on the table while smiling.

"We can go to the mall again after you're done," Chi-Chi said.

"That means I have to change my clothes again," Justin replied. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Ok. We can do something here instead. Like train."

Justin smirked as there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Babidi on the porch, the latter's hands behind his back while he smirked. Justin was startled in seeing the small specimen, his red pump receding from Babidi's direction by a few inches and he looked over to Chi-Chi. The latter seemed to sense something was wrong just from the look on Justin's face and rushed to his side, looking at Babidi with confusion.

"Don't mind me," Babidi said. "I'm just here to kill Goku's wife."

Justin fired an energy beam at Babidi, the latter blocking the attack and in doing so being sent off the porch. Justin flew outside and launched a kick at Babidi, only for Chi-Chi to grab his leg and catch him as he descended to the ground. Chi-Chi placed her hand in front of him while she eyed Babidi.

"Stay back," Chi-Chi said. "I can take care of myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Chi-Chi's fighting stance included a short distance from Babidi and her eyes remained staring directly at him. Justin stood right behind her and placed his hands together with a worrisome expression, his red pumps cementing themselves in the grass that's bright green color had become darker with their shadows draping over it. Babidi maintained a confident smile and kept his hands to the side. Chi-Chi lunged at him, throwing her legs at him repeatedly and the latter dodging each kick.

"You really should think of wearing pants," Babidi said with a laugh.

"I'll consider it at your funeral," Chi-Chi replied during her throw of a punch that missed him.

Babidi flew further away while smirking and Chi-Chi rushed over to him, the former attacking her with a headbutt to the chest that caused her to fall back. Justin caught her from behind and she looked at him with anger.

"I don't want you to get involved," Chi-Chi said. "Let me handle this."

"But you could get hurt," Justin replied.

"That comes with being a fighter. Now put me down."

Justin complied, placing her to stand up. Chi-Chi rushed to Babidi again and threw another punch, Babidi blocking this and laughing while firing several ki blasts at her. Chi-Chi ran from each one until being struck in the shoulder by one, causing her to fall down. Justin looked on in horror and just as he moved, Chi-Chi signaled through placing her hand up for him not to interfere.

"Why you're so adamant on protecting that boy is beyond me,"

Babidi said. "Not that it matters. After your death, he'll be next."

Chi-Chi erupted in fury, shouting loudly and running over to Babidi again, punching him in the face and placing her hand by his throat. She placed him to the ground and while struggling him launched repeated blows to his face.

"Don't you ever come back here," Chi-Chi warned, throwing him to the side.

Babidi, with a look of fear, fled the scene at his maximum speed. Justin came over to Chi-Chi and smiled.

"That was so cool," Justin said. "I just hope he doesn't ever come back."

"I'll just beat him again," Chi-Chi replied. "No one's killing me again. I already died one too many times."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and walked back into the house, Justin following behind her and closing the door. Chi-Chi sat on a chair and folded her arms while closing her eyes, Justin placing his hands behind him and looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Where are my manners?" Chi-Chi asked. "How about we go to the mall?"

"I'd rather not," Justin said while restoring the apron to his chest.

"Let me guess. You don't wanna change your clothes just to go out?"

"That, and it's hard to have something like what occurred outside be forgotten."

"We're not forgetting it. We're just going on a little trip and then coming back."

Justin breathed a sigh and then smiled, taking Chi-Chi by the hand and walking outside before lifting her while the two flew away. Elsewhere, Babidi was sitting in front of the green dress wearing woman, who was looking away from him.

"I guess you're not as strong as you think you are," she said.

"I would have beaten her if she didn't snap," Babidi replied.

"Still, maybe you just need a little help. I'm not ready to confront the Bo Peeps yet, but I've got an idea."

"Let's hear it."

The woman turned to Babidi with a serious expression.

"It involves the Dragon Balls," the woman said.

End, Goku, and Tien returned to the Son House, the three instantly noticing a note on the front door. End grabbed it and read it aloud as her eyes widened.

"Chi-Chi and Justin are going for an extended leave of absence until you gather the Dragon Balls for us," End read.

"You're kidding, right?" Tien asked with a shocked expression. "We have no clue where they are. How does this person expect us to give them Dragon Balls?"

"I don't know," Goku said, ascending to the sky. "But we've got to get the radar and figure the other part out later."

Goku flew away and End and Tien went inside the house, finding broken dishes and the kitchen table to have been split in half. The chairs were thrown against the floor and End walked over to the spot as though to observe it closer. At Capsule Corporation, Goku was with Bulma in her lab.

"So you want to use the radar to get the Dragon Balls...for what?" Bulma asked.

"Someone's kidnapped Chi-Chi and they want the balls in exchange for her return," Goku replied.

"Too bad Vegeta's off training God knows where. I'd get him to come with you."

"No offense but I can save my own wife."

Bulma handed Goku the radar and he flew through the sky, detecting one of the balls minutes into his flight. A dark-haired woman with a gray shirt with a black turtleneck underneath with long sleeves and black pants flew on the side of Goku.

"Sir, would you happen to know someone named Justin?" The woman asked.

"I do," Goku replied. "He was kidnapped along with my wife by someone wanting Dragon Balls."

"I was the last person he apparently called, during the kidnapping. My name's Marquetta and Justin went to high school with me."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Goku. Maybe you've got some better idea than me of what this is all about."

"Well he said some big headed alien was attacking them and I figured it was someone that either Chi-Chi or yourself knew. So I asked Piccolo, a known friend of yours about it, and he said it might have been a man named Babidi."

"Babidi? But Buu killed him."

"He's been resurrected somehow. I'm guessing there's another person helping him out."

"Then we have to stop both of them, but first we need the Dragon Balls."

Marquetta and Goku flew together while Justin and Chi-Chi awoke in a darkened room tied up. Babidi observer the pair with a smirk.

"I see that the boy's a great weakness for you," Babidi told Chi-Chi. "All I had to do was aim my attacks at him and you lowered your guard tremendously."

"Justin, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked, as though she had either not been able to hear Babidi or was purposely ignoring him.

"Yes and thanks for standing up for me," Justin said with a smile. "I just wish it didn't turn out the way it did."

"At least you're okay."

Babidi laughed.

"That's true but I wonder for how long," he said, releasing Chi-Chi from her restraints. "We're going to play a little game."

Babidi projected the image of Majin Buu, who Chi-Chi stared at with indifference and placed his hand over the picture.

"I'll release your friend if you can bring Buu back here in one piece," Babidi said. "I've got some friends that would like a word with him."

"I'm supposed to leave her and believe you're not going to hurt Justin?" Chi-Chi asked. "Fat chance."

"Then I guess you'll both die here."

"Just do what he says," Justin shouted at Chi-Chi. "Even if he does something to me, at least you can get out of here."

Chi-Chi looked at Justin with a surprised expression, which she turned into a frown upon looking at Babidi again.

"Fine I'll go," Chi-Chi said, bawling her fist and eyeing Babidi. "But if anything happens to him you're getting it."

Babidi opened a door with the snap of his fingers and Chi-Chi walked outside, the door disappearing before she could even turn to look back and her throwing her head around as though trying to figure out where among the desert she was now in would make for the quickest route back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chi-Chi stumbled through the desert and breathed heavily after a half hour of walking. Her feet would often have a fourth of their totality wedged in the sand and she would quickly move out of one spot, as though convinced the ground beneath her was quicksand at every turn. She heard a faint voice in her head while making one such step and placed her hand to her side.

"Am I hallucinating?" Chi-Chi thought to herself.

"No," the voice said. "It's Piccolo. I was told you'd been kidnapped."

"Piccolo?! Thank heavens. I was released but my friend is still being held captive. I'm in a desert. Can you come pick me up?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"I don't know. I just keep seeing sand."

"Well you sounded tired when I first got in contact with your mind so I'll get Marquetta to swing by some deserts until she sees you. Until then, how about you just rest? You've had a hard day."

"Justin's still captive. I can't just sit here. I need to find Buu so that little gremlin can release my friend."

"We'll look for Buu after we find you. Not to mention I can get someone else to go look for him in the meantime."

"Like who?"

Majin Buu was presently sleeping in the back of Hercule's home, the latter still known for his self-proclaimed defeat of Cell. Hercule was not present at the house but Buu did not have long to be alone, as Marquetta and Krillin arrived. The duo landed on the grass.

"I wish only one of us came," Marquetta said. "I can't imagine what's happening to Chi-Chi."

"I agree but Piccolo said the two of us would have a better chance of waking him up," Krillin said, throwing his hands back. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha…"

He fired the wave at Buu's stomach, the latter sleeping through the beam at first before his eyes began to open.

"What are you doing?" Marquetta asked.

"I'm just getting him up like Piccolo wanted," Krillin answered.

"We can do that without hurting him."

Buu rubbed his eyes and Marquetta stepped over to him while he sat on the grass.

"Mr. Buu, I'm sorry to disturb you," Marquetta told him, "but we need help."

"That rhymed," Buu said with a smile. "Gray shirt lady funny."

"Thank you. I have a friend who does nothing but rhyme. That being said, do you remember Babidi?"

"Yeah. He made me live and I was happy but then he tried to tell me what to do and that made me kill him."

"Well I don't wanna do that. I just need your help. That guy is keeping my friend hostage until you meet him."

"Is your friend a nice person?"

"He's very sweet."

"Sweet? Like a cookie?"

"No but he's nice like you."

Buu placed his hands to his cheeks.

"What's your name, nice lady?" Buu asked.

"Marquetta," she replied. "Can you come with me?"

"Okay."

Buu took Marquetta's hand and the pair flew away together. Krillin observed this with an open mouth.

"Wait for me," he shouted while flying behind them.

Chi-Chi was sitting in the sand when she noticed the outline of a woman descending from the sky. She recognized the image as End when the latter drew closer, End grabbing her by the shoulder and looking concerned.

"Are you okay? Is Justin alright? Piccolo told me everything," End said.

"I'm fine but Justin's still with Babidi," Chi-Chi replied. "We need to get Buu."

"Marquetta's working on that with some guy named Krillin."

"Where's Tien?"

"He's looking for the Dragon Balls with Goku."

"Well I can lead you back to Babidi's lair. You're probably stronger than me and can beat him."

"But he still has Justin so I don't wanna risk making him mad to where he does something to him. We'll just have to play by his rules."

Chi-Chi nodded her head with a frown and was in End's arms while the latter flew them out of the desert. End proceeded to fly the two to a terrain where Piccolo was standing on top of a mountain. Piccolo had an indifferent expression in standing there, though he did change his posture from folding his arms to placing them on his sides.

"I'm glad you're alright," Piccolo said to Chi-Chi.

"Did you guys find Buu yet?" Chi-Chi asked, to which Piccolo nodded his head.

"Marquetta and Krillin are taking him to the desert right now."

"Great! Justin will be free in no time."

Tien flew down to the women, a serious expression on his face.

"I thought you were with Goku," End said.

"I was," Tien replied, looking at Chi-Chi. "Babidi's pair is somewhere around here, right?"

"It is," Chi-Chi confirmed.

"Lead me to it. I'm going to get Justin back."

"But you know what that wizard could do if we don't do what he says."

"We can bring him back with the Dragon Balls if something goes astray."

"Come with me."

Chi-Chi walked while Tien and End followed behind her. At the Bo Peep residence, Jordan was tending to some sheep when a woman flew down from the sky to stand in front of him. She had blue skin and white hair, and was wearing a red and black outfit with heels that repeated the same coloring. She smiled and extended her hand to Jordan.

"You must be Jordan," the woman said. "I hear you're the youngest Bo Peep."

"I am, but who are you?" Jordan asked.

"Where are my manners? My name's Towa. I'm also a sheep owner."

"Really? Cool."

"I was thinking we should hang out at my place. What do you say?"

"I'm not supposed to go places with strangers."

"But look at how strong you are. There's no way a fragile person like me could do something to you."

"I guess you have a point."

Towa took Jordan's hand while they ascended into the sky. The pair flew off in a leftward position and Towa led the way until they reached a desert, at which point they landed and Towa released Jordan's hand. Towa created a portal and placed her hand to Jordan's back.

"Now if you could just follow me in here," Towa said.

"Is that Jordan?" End asked, getting closer to the two while following behind Chi-Chi with Tien.

"End? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Justin. He's apparently in this desert somewhere."

"Can I come with?"

"Maybe later," Towa answered for End, pushing Jordan into the portal and jumping inside behind him. The two landed in a dark room where Justin was chained up and Babidi was standing on his side with a smirk.

"Justin," Jordan said to his brother, looking at Babidi and Towa. "Who are these people?"

"They're trying to kidnap me," Justin replied.

"What? Then I'm gonna stop them."

Jordan proceeded to power up and lung at Towa.


	6. Chapter 6

Marquetta was flying through the sky with Buu and Krillin, the latter's look of concern catching Buu's attention ahead of him stopping in place. Marquetta placed her hand on Buu's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Marquetta asked Buu.

"Someone's energy is going down," Buu replied. "Like they're dying."

"I hope it isn't who I think it is."

"We better keep moving," Krillin said. "I feel it draining too but it won't get any better if we stay here."

The three resumed their flying. Around the same time, Towa was dodging attacks from Jordan, who was frowning while he fired energy blasts and threw his punches at her. When one punch landed, Towa looked over to Babidi with her own frown.

"I know you want him alive so we can bargain but I'm close to killing him before they contact us again," Towa said.

"Don't touch him," Justin shouted at her.

"You're hardly in a position to talk."

Towa walked over to Justin and punched him across the face, Jordan looking on in anger and running toward her until his brother called out his name.

"Let her attack me so she doesn't attack you," Justin said to Jordan while he eyed Towa. "Resume."

"As you wish," Towa said with a laugh.

She proceeded to kick Justin in the stomach and slapped him, Babidi this time taking her hand.

"How am I supposed to bargain if you damage my chips?" Babidi asked. "Save that animosity for Buu."

Towa smirked and placed her hands behind her back, as though self-confident of her role in the grander purpose. In the desert, Chi-Chi watched as Tien and End fired energy blasts toward the ground, the sand being lifted into the air higher and higher with each attack.

"Babidi's base is gonna be harder to get into than I thought," Tien said.

"He probably knows we're here but he's too scared to come out," End replied.

Goku and Yamcha, holding the Dragon Balls, descended from the sky and stood closely to the three. Goku greeted his wife with a hug and Yamcha smiled at Tien before turning his eyed to End and promptly scratching his head.

"Who's the weirdly dressed lady?" Yamcha asked.

"Who's the man with a scar from getting beat up?" End replied.

"I see she's a comedian. Anyway, Goku and me found the Dragon Balls so Chi-Chi's friend could get released."

"Thanks, scar man."

Babidi subsequently transported himself to face the five, Justin appearing on his side with his hands chained. Chi-Chi briefly smiled in seeing Justin once more, only to have her face light up with terror in noticing the blood on the side of his face.

"What did those monsters do to you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm fine," Justin said. "I just wish you'd been able to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me."

Babidi chuckled and placed his hands behind his back.

"I don't know what you're laughing for," Chi-Chi said to Babidi. "You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"Then strike me down," Babidi replied.

Chi-Chi initiated a run, only to be caught by Goku.

"He's just trying to goad you," Goku warned. "There's something more to this."

Within moments, Tien collapsed in pain. He placed his hand to his back and closed his eyes.

"Tien, what's wrong?" End asked, noticing the woman standing behind him. "Katrina?"

"End," she replied back, proceeding to look at Babidi. "I gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls like you wanted. He was brought back but he wants to look for Buu himself."

"That idiot," Babidi shouted. "I had a perfect plan and he's ruining it."

Towa looked at Babidi with a frown.

Marquetta, Buu, and Krillin were a short distance away from the desert and saw a large silhouette approaching them. Buu looked forward with a smile, as though convinced it was some ally. He was struck with a punch to the stomach by Dabura, who smirked in landing it. Dabura turned his head to Krillin and spit at him, dodging the attack.

"I'll never be stone again," Krillin said, firing a Kamehameha wave at Dabura.

The latter was struck the beam which sent him a fair distance away from the three.

"Someone brought my cookie back?" Buu asked.

"I think that guy wants to kill Buu for some reason," Marquetta said, looking over to Buu afterward. "I need you to follow Krillin and get Justin back for me."

"What are you gonna do with my cookie?"

"Beat him up."

Krillin slid over to Marquetta.

"I appreciate the bravery but let's handle this guy together," Krillin said.

"Buu needs someone to guide him," Marquetta replied, charging her energy. "I'm not losing to that demon."

Krillin shook his head.

"Do you have a death wish?" Krillin asked. "He can turn you to stone among other things. We need to work together."

Marquetta looked at Krillin and pointed in the direction of the desert.

"Buu and my friend need you," Marquetta told him. "Dabura needs to be annihilated by my hand so he doesn't do anything to Buu."

Buu looked at Marquetta and smiled, flying over and hugging her.

"Gray shirt lady wants to keep Buu safe," Buu said with a smile. "Buu wants to keep gray shirt lady safe."

"I'll be fine as long as you help me get my friend back," Marquetta said with a smile. "Now please. Leave me to vanquish this being."

"Ok, but promise you won't die."

"I promise."

Buu grabbed Krillin's hand and sped off, the latter unable to let go due to Buu's power exceeding his own. He could only look back and ponder Marquetta's fate. Dabura flew back to her, a smirk on his face while he licked the blood away from his mouth.

"I'm wondering what way I'll end your life," Dabura laughed. "Maybe you'll be shattered as stone or I'll just break every bone."

"I'll be a demon slayer by the end of this," Marquetta said.

She charged her energy again, this time with more bolts of green springing across in front of Dabura and herself, and converted her arm into a purple sword with darker highlights.


	7. Chapter 7

Dabura fired an energy blast at Marquetta, the beam enlarging enough to completely block off Marquetta's sight of Dabura. While she dodged it, Marquetta could feel the wind behind her accelerating in pace, as if someone was pushing it to move faster than could naturally occur. She turned around and saw Dabura, who threw his sword at her, Marquetta dodging the blade and the latter's persistent smile being replaced by a look of shock. Dabura then frowned and pulled the blade back, changing his pose while Marquetta kept her eyes on him. Dabura lunged the blade at her again with the speed of his thrusts increased and yet she dodged every attempted strike on his part.

"My turn," Marquetta said in kicking Dabura's side.

Dabura fell back, still smirking and raised his head to spit at her again. Marquetta surrounded herself with a yellow barrier, which Dabura's spit struck and proceeded to launch back at Dabura. Dabura's eyes widened as he narrowly dodged the deflection, and he frowned at her.

"You're more versatile than I'd have imagined," Dabura said.

"You won't kill Buu," Marquetta told him. "If anything you'll get killed by him again."

"I'm curious. Why are you so defensive of him? What's he done for you?"

"He's done nothing to me and might save my friend. That's enough reason."

Marquetta charged her energy and fired an energy wave at Dabura, the latter launching one in return. Meanwhile, Buu and Krillin landed in front of the others, End pointing at Buu and looking at Chi-Chi.

"Is that Buu?" End asked, to which Chi-Chi nodded her head. "He's so pink."

"Ah yes, my former ally," Babidi said with a smirk. "It's so nice to see you Buu. I can only imagine what you did to Dabura when he embarked on his 'revenge quest'."

"The guy with the blue outfit?" Buu asked. "He's fighting gray shirt lady. Marquetta."

End looked with surprise and ascended to the sky, Towa flying on the side of her.

"You're not going anywhere," Towa told her.

She felt a punch to the back of her head, turning back to see Chi-Chi's fist, the latter being held by Jordan.

"You have a death wish too," Towa said with a smile.

Chi-Chi jumped from Jordan's arms and onto Towa, repeatedly punching her. Towa looked indifferent as she was assaulted, Jordan grabbing Chi-Chi off of Towa and flying her a short distance away.

"Would you like to know how Dabura came back?" Towa asked.

"I don't even know who that is," Jordan said.

"My brother. Do you know what the Namekian Dragon Balls are?"

"No."

"A different set from the one on Earth. I used them while the fools your brother hangs around looked for the Earth ones, completely distracted."

Goku was presently staring down Katrina, though he gave Towa a look after her comments and subsequent laugh.

"Towa," Goku shouted, "I'd think a genius wouldn't need Babidi to exact her revenge."

End flew down to Babidi and punched him across the face.

"Free Justin or die," she shouted.

Justin's restraints were dropped, the latter running over to End and embracing her.

"Thank you," Justin said, looking at Chi-Chi right after. "Are you alright?"

"I've certainly had stabler times," Chi-Chi said with a smirk.

Towa shook her head and then smiled, Jordan and Chi-Chi staring at her with confusion. Towa descended to Babidi and opened a portal, the two fleeing through it. Katrina, who was exchanging blows with Goku, followed the duo with the Dragon Balls following behind her. Goku rushed over to Chi-Chi and Jordan, taking his wife from the latter.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked Chi-Chi.

"I'm fine but we let those guys get away," Chi-Chi replied.

"We can catch them later. You're my first priority. Always."

Chi-Chi blushed and End moved over to Tien, who was standing with his arms folded. He had a stern expression and was looking at the ground, as though considering all of what had occurred.

"I can't believe I went down that easily," Tien said. "All this training and it's like it's never enough."

"I don't think any of us could beat her by ourselves," End replied. "Except Goku."

"I guess you're right. At least I can give back up. Still, it gets frustrating."

Yamcha, Goku, Tien, Chi-Chi, End, Justin, and Jordan left the desert before Krillin and Buu could meet with them, the pair standing around and Krillin scratching his head.

"I guess they went back to Goku's house," Krillin said.

"It's a good thing they left," Buu replied. "Now Buu can help out that gray shirt lady."

"Yeah. Let's go see what's going on."

Krillin and Buu flew to the scene, which as they made their way was continuing to be the site of Marquetta and Dabura's battle. Marquetta now had visible signs of injury that included blood on the side of her face and scratches to her clothes. Dabura has damage on his clothes and blood coming from his mouth. Marquetta took a fighting stance before she lunged toward Dabura, punching him repeatedly before the latter pushed her away. He lunged at her and threw punches, Marquetta blocking some and firing a beam into his chest that sent him several feet away.

"I haven't had an opponent this good in a long time," Dabura said. "Are you a demon?"

"No, I've just had my powers for five years and trained in using them properly," Marquetta replied.

"You know, I could always use a sparring partner, especially if I'm going to be getting my revenge on that pink blob."

"Find someone else."

"Who said I was asking for your consent?"

A portal appeared, Dabura smirking at Marquetta before flying into it. Though she attempted moving in the direction of the portal, Marquetta felt a pain in her side that she placed her hand to, the portal disappearing moments later. She flew down to the surface and sat on the sand, Buu and Krillin noticing her several minutes later and Buu flying down upon the sight.

"Gray shirt lady," Buu said with a smile, until he noticed Marquetta's injuries. "You're hurt. Let me heal you."

Buu placed his hand in front of Marquetta and one by one her wounds disappeared, the latter taken aback by how better she felt in such a short span of time. She stood back up and hugged Buu, the latter smiling during this.

"Buu likes gray shirt lady," Buu said, patting her back while Krillin looked on with a smirk.


End file.
